The present invention relates to sharing user created content, and more particularly to determining platforms for sharing content based on a user's history.
Modern programming languages may be able to use semantics from written or verbal communication to determine a meaning of the communication. Semantics involves the determination of meaning, as inherent at the levels of words, phrases, sentences, and larger units of discourse.